


collide

by Violeen



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Oslo (City), Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeen/pseuds/Violeen
Summary: Alternate Universe - Martino just graduated from high school, and summer's looming. Niccolò has been away for college for a whole year now, and it's time for them to finally move in together in Milano.But first, they're going away for their first holiday abroad together.Little do they know that they're going to bump into two guys who seem strangely familiar...
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys ! I'm on a roll here, it's been a few days and I can't seem to get Martino and Niccolò out of my head...So I find myself writing for them, A LOT !  
> I have a soft spot for domestic!Nicotino, so I had lots of fun writing this chapter !  
> As always, don't hesitate to leave me feedback, comments, kudos...  
> Thank you so much for reading !

The sun was already bright behind the curtains, when Martino woke up, his head pounding like someone was hitting him with a hammer. He groaned, and threw an arm over his face, eyes squinting at the light coming into the bedroom, and he heard Nico chuckle next to him.  
Rolling over, he blinked open an eye and instantly smiled upon the sight in front of him.  
Niccolò was shirtless, sitting on his side of Martino’s bed, sketchbook on his lap, messy hair and shiny eyes. Seeing him, being able to sleep in the same bed, after a year apart since Niccolò moved to Milano for college, made Martino so happy that his heart was bursting at the seams everytime he looked at him. But this morning, his boyfriend was definitely in too much of a good mood, for someone like Marti who barely woke up.  
“Stop being so cheery so early in the morning”, Marti groaned again, and Niccolò’s laugh made his heart flutter in his chest. How come Nico laughing, smiling, looking at him, could still do things to his heart, after a whole year together ?  
Martino never grew tired of seeing his beautiful boyfriend. Quite the contrary, in fact. Niccolò clearly had superpowers over him, because Marti was becoming more and more addicted to him with each day that passed.  
“It’s noon already, Marti, and you’re so cute when you wake up all grumpy”, Niccolò laughed, bending down to kiss Martino’s bare shoulders. Soon enough, he felt Nico’s tongue poking his skin, sucking, and Marti bit back a moan.  
“Nì…”  
“What ? Your mom isn’t home, and it’s never too late for morning sex”, Nico chuckled, mouth still hot on his skin. He dropped kisses on his chest, and when he flicked his tongue over one of his nipples, Martino moaned, low and open, already half-hard.  
“Nì, come on…”  
All he could see of his boyfriend by now, was his dark soft curly hair, since Nico apparently decided that kissing the skin just before his boxers was the best idea in the world.  
Marti gasped audibly, and he felt his eyes roll in the back of his head.  
Okay, maybe morning sex wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

Later that same day, Martino and Nico has snuggled up on the couch, Marti reading some book about Norway, and Nico sketching, notebook on his lap. From time to time, Marti would gaze up at his boyfriend, who was knee-deep in his drawing, brow furrowing in concentration, tongue poking out of his lips.  
“You’re so pretty”, he whispers at some point in his ears, and smiles, noticing that Nico’s ears have gone pink, and that his smile is wider than before.  
“No, you’re the pretty one, Martino”, Nico replies, putting his notebook and pencil to the side, kissing his nose and cheeks. “You have the prettiest freckles in the world”, he says softly, kissing a few of them, which makes Marti blush so hard, he can actually feel his skin becoming red. Nico kisses his eyelids, his forehead.  
“You’re handsome, Martino Rametta”, and he says it with such finality that Marti, who usually argues whenever he says that, just smiles and revels in Nico’s softness.

They’re eating pasta, that Martino cooked since Niccolò is strictly forbidden to enter the kitchen, unless he wants clean dishes. He’s not allowed anywhere near the oven, the stove or the fridge, if it means that he’s going to cook. He just swats away Marti’s hand whenever he’s trying to cook something, but Marti always stay close to him, checking every ingredient he takes out from the cabinets. Martino vividly remembers the disastrous vegan salami-tabasco-honey-carbonara pasta that Niccolò made more than two years ago, and he still remembers the smell of it as well. So yeah, Nico’s not allowed to cook whilst Martino can.  
They’re chatting away quietly, shoulders touching, fingers casually brushing each other’s skin on a regular basis, when Nico drops a spoon and looks at Marti straight in the eye.  
“Hey, we still haven’t decided anything about this summer, Marti !” he exclaims, eyes comically wide.  
“Don’t worry amore, I have read up a bit about where we could go”, he says mischievously, chuckling lightly.  
Nico punches him in the shoulder, and Marti’s eyes crinkle, his smile tugging at his lips.  
“What ?! Well, tell me, don’t stand there looking all cute and freckly, without saying anything !”  
Martino laughs, and raises an eyebrow.  
“Guess.”  
Nico appears deep in thought, and his brows furrow all of a sudden.  
“Wait, weren’t you reading this book about Norway this afternoon ?!” he exclaims, his face falling slightly. “What the hell are we gonna do up there ? You do know that Norway and Italy don’t have the same climate in summer, right ?!”  
Nico looks scared at the mere prospect of going up to Oslo, and Marti puts his hand on his shoulder, reassuringly, and somewhat full of confidence.  
“I don’t know, I’ve always wanted to visit Norway. My parents went there when I was a kid, and I should have gone with them, but I got the chicken pox the day before leaving, and they had to call Aunt Cecilia so she could watch me for two whole weeks…”  
Niccolò looks dead serious after that, and Marti gazes up to him, pleadingly, eyes full of intent.  
“Of course, if you really don’t wanna go, we won’t”, Martino says, head hung low. “We could to to Spain, or to the South of France, I know you like Nice…”  
“We can go to Oslo, if you prefer,” Nico whispers in his ear, making his boyfriend smile like never before.  
He jumps up and down excitedly, taking Niccolò in his arms for what could be only called a bear hug.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you amore ! I promise you won’t regret it ! Oh, if you could only hear everything my parents told me about it, I got so excited just at the idea of going there this summer with you !”  
Nico kisses him, softly, gently, just because Martino Rametta is the cutest boy in the world. 

Two days later, when Mamma Rametta comes home, she sheds off her coat, puts away her shoes in the shoe rack, and she can hear her son and Niccolò gliggling in the kitchen. She smiles, just because hearing her son this happy always makes her heart grow five sizes. He spent so much time being sad and secretive, she actually loves this change so much.  
She moves her suitcase so it’s out of the way, and walks in the room, her heart melting at the sight of Martino, in Niccolò’s arms, foreheads touching, eyes closed, whispering sweet nothings to each other, rocking slighly on their feet, almost dancing. She has a hard time tearing her eyes from the couple in front of her, but she lowers her gaze anyway, and coughs slighlty.  
Martino breaks away from the hug, ans clears his throat, a smile threatening to break his face.  
“Hi mamma”, he says, stepping towards her and eneveloping her in his arms. She smiles against his shoulder, heart bursting at the seams because dammit, she has NEVER seen Martino this happy.  
“Hi sweetie, are you okay ?” she asks nevertheless, just because she can. He nods, still smiling like he doesn’t have a care in the world, and she turns to Niccolò, who still hasn’t said anything since she entered the kitchen.  
“Hi Niccolò, how are you ? Keeping my son entertained, I see ?” she chuckles lightly, reveling in Martino’s blushing cheeks. The dark-haired boy gives her a hug as well, and when he releases her he has that signature smile of his, plasterered to his face.  
“Everything’s awesome, thank you”, he replies, eyes shining in what can only described as pure happiness.  
“You two are so cute it actually hurts to watch you smile this much”, she laughs, pinching Martino’s cheek.  
A year ago, he would have batted his hand away, but he takes her hand into his instead, and smiles again.  
“I’m so happy”, he whispers, and she nods, mirroring his smile. “I know honey, and I’m so glad you are this happy”.  
She truly is. Since Niccolò came into his life, her son is always smiling, helping her out at home, he’s closer to her than he’s ever been before. He’s finally himself, and she can actually see the weight lifted off his shoulders. That’s a fantastic gift Niccolò has given Martino, and she can never thank him enough for that. For freeing her son from a life which was fake, and that he didn’t enjoy at all.  
She leans against the kitchen counter, picking up an apple , and she smiles up at them. Another thing that has changed : while she used to leave Martino alone a lot, she actually would rather spend time with him now, just because that smile of his is contagious, and she always feels better when he’s around her.  
“What are you boys up to tonight ?” she asks.  
Niccolò shrugs, looking up at his boyfriend quizzically, like he doesn’t even know the answer.  
Martino answers with a smile tugging at his lips.  
“We’re planning our trip this summer. We’re finally going to Oslo !”, he saysj joyfully, mirth glinting in his eyes.  
Elisabetta senses there’s a story behind his expression, but she doesn’t ask.  
“Oh, great ! You’re gonna love Norway, it’s such a beautiful country ! If you ever need anything, tips, advice, on how to get there, or what places to see, just ask ! I actually kept a travel journal while we were there”, she says easily, because that’s another thing that changed, too.  
She used to be so scared of being left alone at home, her thoughts invading her mind, and she doesn’t mind now. She used to be scared of Martino going out into the world and not being able to check up on him. Everything’s different now, and she’s a little more confident on her own.  
Martino just finished high school, passed his maturità, graduated, and it’s time for her to admit that she can’t keep her son at home forever.  
Niccolò actually left for Milano a year ago already, and they’ve been in a long-distance relationship since then, making it hard sometimes for Martino, whom she found on several occasions holding back to tears from missing his boyfriend so much. Now that Martino has graduated, he obviously applied for Milano’s college as well, and he’s gonna start in September.  
Elisabetta knows that they’re young, full of hope and love, and she also knows that Niccolò has been diagnosed with borderline personality disorder a few years ago. She knows that it’s been tough for him, living on his own, waking up in the morning on a particularly bad day and trying to get on with his life as if everything was fine.  
She also knows that Martino and Niccolò finally moving in together after two years in a relationship, and one of those years spent apart, is something that soothes them both. The idea of being alone together 24/7 is something that Martino is really looking forward to. He told her so, so, so many times, she actually lost count at some point.  
“I was thinking about going up to Milano on her way to Oslo, first”, Martino says, voice low, as if he didn’t want Niccolò to hear him. But his boyfriend steps closer to him, and he slips his arm around Marti’s waist, eyes bright.  
“Really ?” he says, almost whispering in his ear, and that’s the cue for Elisabetta to leave, because she doesn’t want to intrude on her son’s relationship and what is obviously a private conversation for them to have.

As his mother leaves, Martino turns to Niccolò, and smiles.  
“Yeah, I was thinking we could spend a few days there, and then take the plane from Milano Malpensa. I actually checked, there are direct flights to Oslo with a Norwegian company”, he reflects, pondering on whether or not it’s a good idea. But the look in Nico’s eyes clearly tells him that it is.  
“You’re fantastic, you know that ?” He tugs at Marti’s hair, gently, and kisses him lovingly, softly, as if he was trying to convey all of his feelings into the kiss.  
Marti chuckles, and lowers his gaze, feeling his skin prickle.  
“You’re not so bad either, you know, even though you can’t cook to save your life”, Martino laughs, and pokes at Nico’s sides.  
They end up giggling like kids in preschool, tickling each other, and breaking off their fight with yet another kiss.  
Nico’s gone all serious, his lips are red, and his eyes are happier than Martino’s ever seen before.  
“I love you”, he mumbles, mouth against his neck, and Marti shivers.  
“I love you too”, he replies easily, eyes closed, smelling in the closeness and the intoxicating scent of his boyfriend, hand in his hair. Nico is pressed up against his chest, and they stay like this for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence.  
God, Martino thinks, being in love has never been so easy.


End file.
